fbandccfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:DeeDee2510/Kate first time in town
( We see Fanboy's and Chum Chum's class, Mr Muffin is coming to class. ) Mr Muffin: I have good news for you student's, we have here... ( read a paper ) NEW STuDENT?!?! Fanboy/Chum Chum: Yeah! ( Young girl ( Kate ) go to class ) Kate: Hi... my name is Kate Kowalsmith... Mr Muffin: Arghh, at least it wasn't anything weird... or dangerous... well, sit next to Kyle! Kate: That red-haired boy? Mr Muffin: Yes... just sit there! Kate: Ok... ( Kate walked to Kyle's place ) Kyle: ( Read book ) Kate: Hi... that is Necronomicon? You was in British Museum... stealing? Kyle: What, no, i'm wizard, from Milkweed Academy! But... their banned me! Kate: I knew it, but Sigmund, German wizard who is better than you, stealed your friends Kyle: Excuse me? ( Get into scary maniacal form ) DO YOu EVEN KNOW WHO YOu TALKING TO?!?! Kate: Kyle Bloodworth-Thomanson? Kyle: ( Calm down ) How do you know my name? Kate: Oh, Fanboy and Chum Chum now think that i'm Psychic! By the way, Fanboy's real name is Tobias Cranapple III and Chum Chum have feral cousin named Muk Muk who is Fanboy's formerly crush Fanboy/Chum Chum: Ooh, she is Psychic! Kyle: ( Thinking ) I heard of wizard's, witches, elf's, super-heroes, monsters and talking things, but i never heard about psychic's... ( Start to smile evily and instead of thinking what he want say, he whisper for himself ) but i find what is wrong with her ( Start to talk louder ) SOON ENOuGH!!!! ( Maniacal laugh ) Kate: Kyle, you never find how i know everything! Haha! Kyle: Wrrr! ( After school, Kyle find how Fanboy and Chum Chum listen to Kate's psychic power's ) Kyle: What... is she doing? Fanboy: We want know how next Man-Arctica comic will continue now! Chum Chum: So we listen to Kate's Psychic power's Kyle: There no such thing as Psychic power's... Kate: ...And that is how will Man-Arctica defeat Global Warmer once again! Fanboy: Thank you! Now i don't need buy comic's! I will listen to your Psychic power's Kate: Thanks for interest! Kyle: Hmm... ( Next day, Kate telling Fanboy and Chum Chum next Man-Arctica comic, don't knowing that Kyle recording her ) Kyle: Ha! Now i got you, Kate! You may stump me but somewhere, somebody going to add mimic to your game! You can't fool entire Galaxy Hills, CAN YA?!?! ( Maniacal laugh, once again ) ( Next months, when everybody started to listen to her ) Kyle: That is why i want to return to Milkweed! Fanboy: Thank you Kyle! Kyle: There... ( look at some paper's ) wait a second- calculations of super hero power's, our psychologic profile's... oh my! She is just highly intelligent, not psychic! Fanboy: What did he just told? Kyle: Calculation... math... plus... minus... number's... psycholic... intelligent... brain...? Arghh, just forget it! Kate: Oh, haha! You found me! But in front of you is one thing, but, whole city... Kyle: I'm sorry! I just... Kate: Get it! And i'm sorry that i told you are weaker wizard than Sigmund and made total dork of yourself! Chum Chum: Idea... let's get out of here! Kyle: ( used magic to make everyone forget and get them out of there! ) THE END Category:Blog posts